


Ты в моём списке

by Andre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: На благотворительном вечере Джеймс познакомился с официантом, застрял с ним в лифте и чуть не спятил





	

Ещё в юности Джеймсу МакЭвою открылась вселенская тайна: у любой профессии есть свои недостатки. Космонавт не просто покоряет галактику — он отчитывается перед НАСА и ремонтирует корабль. Мороженщик не только жрёт пломбир большими ложками — он к тому же ведёт кассовый учёт. Дрессировщик слонов вынужден выгребать слоновье дерьмо из вольеров. Супермен маскируется под офисный планктон. Президент тонет в бюрократических проволочках.  
Мир не ограничивается лицевой стороной; у всего есть изнанка.  
Недостатком актёрской профессии была ужасающая публичность. Два-три раза в году, выпуская в прокат очередной фильм, Джеймс окунался в промо-туры и мариновался в них неделями, теряя ум, честь, совесть и чувство меры. Агент запихивала в его расписание всевозможные мероприятия, где можно выгодно поторговать лицом. Джеймс сатанел, но слушался. Иногда ему даже нравилось. Он привык травить байки, улыбаться, глыкать шампусик и говорить «Спасибо» тоном «Пожалуйста».  
В этот раз всё шло по накатанной: Джеймс явился на благотворительный вечер, опоздав на полчаса, и успел накатить два бокала, прежде чем мир начал бесить его с неистовой силой. Все чего-то хотели от Джеймса МакЭвоя: смешной шутки, провокационного жеста, спойлера, инсайдерской информации о закулисной работе с боссами больших студий. Одна престарелая мумия прицепилась к Джеймсу с вопросом о творческих планах. В планах у Джеймса было две вещи: пожрать и поспать. В голове крутилась мысль о биг-маке.  
Джеймс надул щёки, напряг воображение и выдал несколько расплывчатых фраз о том, что актёрское ремесло необычайно значимо для общества. Мумия прослезилась от восторга, назвала Джеймса милочкой, пожелала счастья, здоровья и богатого жениха.  
Тут подскочил официант. Он прицепился к Джеймсу, как банный лист, и битый час настойчиво пытался выцыганить автограф на листочке, плече, щеке и спине. С виду он казался адекватным, но внешность была обманчива. Природа не утруждалась лишней работой и не маркировала придурков особым образом. Всё приходилось узнавать самому.  
— Один автограф, — надоедал официант. — Сэр, ну что вам стоит? У меня и ручки с собой. Целых две!  
— А ножки? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Ээээ… и ножки.  
— Будь добр, переставь их в пространстве.  
— Чего?  
— Я говорю — свали.  
Официант посмотрел на Джеймса укоряюще. Он был младше Джеймса лет на десять-двенадцать, но держался так, будто они были одногодками, и вдобавок учились в одной шараге. В одной руке официант держал поднос, в другой — листочек и ручку. На подносе позвякивало четыре бокала.  
— Вы злой, — с чувством сказал официант. — Я думал, что вы добрый. А вы злой.  
— Какой кошмар. Пойду повешусь, — скорбно сказал Джеймс, взял бокал с подноса и выпил.  
Шампанское он не любил, но бухло примиряло с действительностью. Люди вокруг становились красивее и начинали говорить умные вещи. Джеймс глотнул — и даже лицо официанта стало симпатичнее. Хорошее лицо, свеженькое: улыбка, серые глаза, квадратная челюсть и чёткие скулы. Джеймс представил этого парня в рекламе мужского нижнего белья.  
Белья было мало, а парня — много.  
— Между нами говоря, — сказал официант, — что вы тут делаете?  
— Слушай, дружище, я всё понимаю, но ты разве не должен раздавать напитки?  
— Я и раздаю. Вам.  
— А я здесь не один.  
— А жаль, — бесхитростно сказал официант. — Вы в моём списке.  
Лет пять назад Джеймс дал себе зарок не переспрашивать. Когда переспрашиваешь — узнаёшь что-то такое, чего знать не следует. Но любопытство было сильнее.  
— В каком ещё списке?  
— Ну, списке, — сказал официант. — Знаменитостей, с которыми можно переспать, даже если у тебя уже кто-то есть. И чтоб твой партнёр был не против.  
Джеймс призвал на помощь актёрский талант и изобразил вежливое участие.  
— М-м-м… Понятно.  
В этот момент сцена ожила, и зычный голос конферансье радостно объявил:  
— …а теперь слово предоставляется нашему гостю, известному актёру и просто замечательному человеку Джеймсу МакЭвою. Поприветствуем!  
Джеймс поперхнулся, забрызгав собеседника шампанским. Все смотрели на него. Он вытер губы, широко улыбнулся и взошёл на сцену. Конферансье светился от счастья. Джеймс подошёл к микрофону, обвёл взглядом зал и с ужасом понял, что не помнит, чему посвящена эта вечеринка. Уже после первого бокала сакральное знание покинуло его и до сих пор не вернулось.  
— Э-э-э… В первую очередь хочу сказать, как я рад… рад стоять на этой сцене! Спасибо, что пригласили на этот…  
Он нашёл взглядом вывеску в конце зала.  
— …этот благотворительный вечер.  
Публика зааплодировала. Джеймс вглядывался в вывеску, пытаясь понять, о чём идёт речь. «Благотворительный вечер, посвящённый борьбе за…».  
За что, чёрт возьми? Конец высказывания тонул в тени, скрытый за спинами многочисленных гостей.  
— Проблемы, которые здесь поднимаются… Эти проблемы глубоко небезразличны каждому мыслящему человеку.  
Зал одобрительно зашумел. Джеймс нашёл взглядом официанта, осмелел и воспрянул духом.  
— Впервые я задумался об этом ещё в детстве…  
Официант поднял брови. Джеймс быстро исправился:  
— Но всерьёз занялся этой проблемой только в зрелом возрасте… Как вы наверняка знаете, осознание важности таких вещей приходит с годами.  
Хорошо одетые люди в зале с уважением закивали. Джеймса утешал закон жизни: какую бы фигню ты не городил, в мире обязательно найдётся идиот, который тебя поддержит.  
Один из таких идиотов стоял около сцены и деятельно сопереживал унижению. Джеймс встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Для чего мы собрались здесь? Все знают главные проблемы нашего века: экономические… социальные… экологические…  
На слове «экологические» официант кивнул.  
— Экология: вот что по-настоящему важно, — с жаром продолжил Джеймс, не сводя глаз с помощника. — Глобальное потепление… нефтяные разливы… вымирание животных?  
Официант опять кивнул.  
— Вымирание животных, — с облегчением сказал Джеймс. — Слава богу… Ужасная трагедия. То, что происходит с амурскими тиграми, заслуживает пристального внимания…  
Официант активно замотал головой.  
— Но не такого внимания, как… эээ… вымирание носорогов?  
Официант убрал листочек в фартук и закрыл лицо рукой.  
— Зубры! Выхухоли! Панды! Белые медведи? Э-э-э… Этот список можно продолжать бесконечно.  
Официант отнял руку от лица и отчётливо проартикулировал слово «снег».  
— Скоро всё заметет снегом… То есть… Я хотел сказать, что история хоронит вымирающие виды животных под толщей… блин… снега….  
На глаза Джеймса навернулись слёзы. Надо же было так встрять. Он услышал, как девушка в первом ряду громко шепчет своей подруге: «Гляди, он плачет! Вот это человек!»  
— Извините, — сказал Джеймс, — я очень волнуюсь. Прямо жить не могу, когда думаю, что происходит с этими животными… с этими снежными… снежными барсами?  
Официант блеснул улыбкой.  
— ДА! Снежные барсы! Господи, снежные барсы… Да и как вообще можно спокойно говорить об этом?  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Джеймс раскланялся, вытер слёзы, поблагодарил присутствующих и спустился со сцены в зал.

* * *

— Подождите! Придержите дверь! Я бегу, бегу, бегу!  
Больше всего на свете Джеймсу хотелось нажать на кнопку закрытия дверей. Вечер подошёл к концу. Джеймс умудрился улизнуть через чёрный ход, понадеявшись, что там его не будут донимать со светскими разговорами. Он нашёл пустой холл и грузовой лифт для персонала. Как назло, в последний момент прицепился попутчик. Джеймс не успел нажать на кнопку. Попутчик влетел в кабину, чудом протиснувшись в закрывающиеся двери, выдохнул и сказал:  
— Вау! Это опять вы!  
Попутчик был одет в чудовищную леопардовую шубу — длинную, лохматую и пятнистую. Зализанные волосы растрепались, свернувшись в кудряшки. В правом ухе поблёскивала серьга. Джеймс узнал в попутчике официанта.  
— Ты меня преследуешь, что ли?  
— А вам бы этого хотелось?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда не преследую.  
Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и хрястнул по кнопкам. Лифт, громыхая, медленно поехал вниз. Несколько секунд прошли в тишине, затем лифт неожиданно дёрнулся и остановился. Под потолком моргнула лампа дневного света. Индикатор этажей показывал шестой. Джеймс нажал на кнопку первого, но ничего не произошло.  
— Ух ты, — сказал официант. — Похоже, мы застряли.  
Джеймс застонал и нажал на пять разных кнопок в надежде, что хоть одна из них сработает. Ничего не получалось. Чертыхнувшись, он полез в карман за телефоном, но в лифте не ловила сеть.  
— Я один раз застревал тут, — флегматично сказал официант. — Старое здание. Лифт вечно ломается.  
— Срань, срань, срань!  
— Да не волнуйтесь вы так. Лифтёр приходит минут за двадцать. Ну, может, сорок. Но точно не больше часа.  
Официант, не смущаясь, сел на пол, расстелил полы шубы и галантно предложил:  
— Присаживайтесь.  
С минуту Джеймс бессильно смотрел на наглухо закрытые двери лифта. Что ему оставалось? Он сел на шубу. Официант протянул ему руку и сказал:  
— Майкл.  
— Я похож на человека, которому это интересно?  
— Вы похожи на классного парня. Обманчивое впечатление… Я уже говорил, что вы в моём списке?  
— Да.  
— А про Ченнинга Татума?  
— Он тоже в списке?  
— Нет, — официант покачал головой. — У меня нет. Но у большинства людей — да. Люди обычно выбирают накачанных и брутальных секси-мужиков…  
Он о чём-то задумался, вздохнул и сказал:  
— А я вот выбрал вас…  
— Эй, — возмутился Джеймс. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как обидно это звучит?  
— Да ну бросьте. Вы что, в зеркале себя не видели?  
— А ты?  
— Что я?  
— Ты, блядь, носишь леопардовую шубу на благотворительные вечера по спасению снежных барсов.  
Майкл оскорбился.  
— Была бы другая шуба — я бы не носил!  
Джеймс подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. Ему не верилось, что он попал в насколько тупую ситуацию.  
— И вообще, что вы прицепились к моей шубе… Отличная шуба. Замечательная шуба… Что было в гримёрке — то я и спёр. Таких шуб больше не делают…  
— В какой ещё гримёрке?  
— А я не говорил? Я ж актёр.  
— Начинается…  
— Что начинается?  
— Дай-ка я угадаю. Сейчас ты спросишь, как попасть в большое кино и прочитаешь мне монолог Гамлета, принца Датского. Я смахну слезу, похлопаю тебя по плечу и скажу, что это было самое прекрасное, что я слышал в своей грёбаной жизни.  
— Ничего подобного, — отрезал Майкл. — За кого вы меня принимаете? Я порядочный человек и не просил у вас ничего, кроме секса.  
Джеймс крякнул.  
— Да, ты сама благопристойность…  
— Вот именно, — с достоинством вымолвил Майкл.  
— Просто ради любопытства: какой реакции ты от меня ждёшь?  
— Ну не знаю. Вы могли бы изобразить интерес.  
— Ах вот оно что.  
— Да! Хотя бы из вежливости!  
— Вежливость, — повторил Джеймс. — Ты у нас спец по этике отношений… Спёр шубу, обозвал меня страшилищем, склоняешь к сексу…  
— Я не обзывал вас страшилищем! Я просто сказал, что вы не Ченнинг Татум!  
— Вот это спасибо… Спасибо, зайка! Открыл мне правду. Не знаю, как я жил без этого столько лет.  
Сердито фыркнув, Майкл зарылся носом в ворот шубы и сидел так некоторое время, свирепо ковыряя шов указательным пальцем. Джеймс устыдился.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Не такой уж ты придурочный… Помог мне с речью про тигров.  
— Про барсов, — поправил Майкл. — Вы даже запомнить не можете. А Ченнинг Татум смог бы.  
— Опять начинаешь, да?  
— А что? Я правду говорю. Я вообще не врун.  
Джеймс язвительно отозвался:  
— Вор, хам, сексуальный агрессор, зато честный…  
— Агрессор? — переспросил Майкл и даже приосанился немного. — Да… агрессор… Я настоящая секс-машина.  
— Ой, не зли меня…  
— Задумайтесь, от чего вы отказываетесь.  
— Ты можешь хоть на минутку заткнуться и не выводить меня из себя?  
Майкл пожал плечами, сунул руку за пазуху и вынул фляжку. Свинтив крышку, он с наслаждением отхлебнул и объяснил:  
— Шампанское. Надо выпить, пока не выветрилось.  
— Его ты тоже спёр?  
— Ну, предположим, не спёр, а восстановил трудовую справедливость… Вы знаете, сколько платят официанту на таких вечерах?  
— Вы только посмотрите на него. Робин Гуд хренов.  
— Нет, я не Робин. Был бы Робином — отбирал бы шампанское у богатых и отдавал бедным… А я пью сам.  
— Чудесная история.  
— Хотите присоединиться? — мирно спросил Майкл.  
— Хочу ли я? Чёрт побери! Конечно, хочу.  
Майкл с усмешкой на губах смотрел, как Джеймс пьёт, высоко запрокидывая фляжку. Он поделился соображениями:  
— А вы иногда ничего такой… Терпимый.  
— Нет, не терпимый.  
— Но в кино вы как-то посолиднее смотритесь… Наверное, это потому, что седеете...  
— Слышь! Да хорош уже!  
— Перестаньте дуться. Я же к вам с добром. У меня и список при себе. Сейчас, погодите…  
Он опять нырнул рукой во внутренний карман шубы и выгреб всё содержимое. На пол посыпались фантики из-под мятных леденцов, две пары ключей, одинокий презерватив, ссохшийся яблочный огрызок, фигурка из «Киндер-сюрприза», тощий бумажник, три потрёпанных и погашенных билета в кино, красочная листовка про спасение, даруемое господом нашим Иисусом Христом, горстка чеков и, наконец, пожамканный листочек, сложенный в несколько раз.  
— Нашёл! Нашёл!  
Джеймс внимательно осмотрел сокровища и пришёл к выводу, что Майкл ещё больший дурик, чем ему казалось.  
— Вот, — с гордостью сказал Майкл и сунул список Джеймсу под нос. — Видите? Я не хотел вас обидеть. Вы у меня проходите под вторым номером.  
— Чувак, у тебя ещё и дислексия?  
— Нет, это мой обычный почерк. Читайте!  
— Тут ещё разобрать надо… Что написано в первом пункте?  
Майкл наклонился поближе к Джеймсу. От него пахло шампанским и средством для укладки волос.  
— Что непонятного? Тут написано: Джессика Рэббит, Джеймс МакЭвой, Туранга Лила, Сириус Блэк, принцесса Лея…  
— Давай-ка сократим список. Кто из этих людей не вымышлен?  
Майкл пробежался взглядом от первого до десятого пунктов, вздохнул и ответил:  
— Похоже, что вы и Илон Маск… Впрочем, насчёт Илона Маска я не уверен. Вы когда-нибудь видели Илона Маска вживую?  
— Нет.  
— И я нет, — Майкл отобрал у Джеймса список, свернул его и снова сложил в карман. — Так что никаких гарантий… Может статься, вы единственный реально существующий персонаж… Грустно, да?  
Джеймс пробубнил:  
— Ещё б не грустно… Ты дрочишь на мультяшки. На твоём месте я бы задумался.  
Майкл отмахнулся.  
— В мире полно людей, которые дрочат на мультяшки. Есть даже специальный термин. Анимешники.  
— Но даже они не включают в свой список одноглазую женщину из «Футурамы».  
— А что насчёт вашего списка?  
— Моего списка?  
— Если бы вы составляли список, кого бы вы туда внесли?  
Джеймс задумался. Майкл с интересом изучал его лицо. Он сидел слишком близко, наплевав на понятие о зоне комфорта. Джеймс отхлебнул из фляжки и сказал:  
— Шэрон Стоун.  
— Это смертельно скучно.  
— Хорошо, тогда Ким Бэсингер.  
— Господи, какой же вы древний, — Майкл закатил глаза. — Никто уже не дрочит на Ким Бэсингер.  
— Как это никто? А я?!  
Майкл дёрнул себя за серьгу, подумал и покладисто согласился:  
— Ну разве что вы… А мы с вами похожи, да? Оба дрочим на то, что нафиг никому не сдалось…  
— Ну всё, пацан! Ты меня достал!  
— Да что я такого сказал?  
— Ты сказал, что я нафиг никому не сдался!  
— А перед этим я сказал, что вы нужны мне! Вы слышите детали, но не улавливаете суть!  
— Да иди ты к чёрту.  
Майкл придвинулся ещё ближе и маньячно задышал Джеймсу в скулу.  
— Слушай, — сказал Джеймс. — Мы вроде разобрались, что я древний.  
— Ну и что?  
— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
Майкл по-кошачьи улыбнулся, запустил руку в волосы Джеймса и пропустил прядки через пальцы.  
— Зато вы существующий…  
— Чувак, я тебя боюсь.  
Эта реплика не остановила Майкла. Он погладил Джеймса по шее, ткнулся носом в плечо, обтянутое тканью пиджака, и спросил:  
— А в вашем списке есть мужчины?  
— Аль Пачино, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Хороший выбор. А помоложе есть кто-нибудь?  
На Джеймса напало какое-то оцепенение. Он заглянул в глаза Майклу. Красивые.  
— Я не шучу, чувак. Завязывай с приколами.  
— А то что?  
— Нас увидят.  
— Кто?  
Джеймс беспомощно огляделся. Под потолком снова моргнула лампа. Хромированные стены лифта странно нервировали. В отражении Джеймс увидел искажённые очертания собственного лица — бесцветного, усталого, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Лицо как лицо, смотреть не на что.  
— Мистер МакЭвой, — сказал Майкл и пощёлкал пальцами перед глазами Джеймса. — Вы меня слышите?  
— Что именно?  
— Предложение ещё в силе.  
— Какое, мать твою, предложение? Ты вообще нормальный?  
— Иногда.  
Джеймс уставился на Майкла. Майкл и не подумал отвести взгляд.  
— Проясним ситуацию.  
— Давайте.  
— Ты не шутишь.  
— Нет, не шучу.  
— Ты, блядь, на полном серьёзе решил, что я поболтаю с тобой на вечеринке, узнаю про список, мы вместе застрянем в лифте и трахнемся? Так ты себе это представлял?  
— Нет, — Майкл помотал головой. — Немного не так. Я ж не дурак.  
— Неужели?  
— Я представлял отсос.  
— Чего?..  
— От-сос, — внятно проговорил Майкл. — Минет.  
— А… а…. ага.  
— Я фантазировал, что отсосу вам в лифте. Разве это не прикольно? Так всё совпало классно. Я нажал на три кнопки сразу, чтобы лифт застрял. И вот мы здесь.  
— Чего-чего ты сделал?..  
— Мистер МакЭвой, — сказал Майкл. — Вы что, не только старый, но ещё и тупой?  
Старый и тупой, мысленно проговорил Джеймс. Тупой и старый… Характеристика что надо. Да, это точно я.  
— Чувак, я не знаю, как с тобой разговаривать.  
— А со мной не надо разговаривать.  
Майкл прикусил ткань на пиджаке, подтянулся чуть повыше и ткнулся губами в шею Джеймса. Сбросив с плеч шубу, он поёрзал и жадно вдохнул носом запах.  
— Что это за одеколон такой классный?  
— Бра… Бр… Балдессарини…  
Под шубой у Майкла была футболка с логотипом «Пепси» и видавшие виды джинсы.  
— Охренительно. А вы всегда им брызгаетесь?  
Остроумие отказало Джеймсу. В последние полчаса он не блистал сообразительностью.  
— Ну да…  
— А где вы живёте?  
— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я скажу?  
— Да нет, — ответил Майкл. — Просто наугад спросил… Вдруг вы ошалеете и признаетесь.  
— И что ты сделаешь?  
— Не знаю. Приду с цветочками. Или с шампанским.  
— Лучше бы колбасы купил.  
— Хорошо, — с готовностью согласился Майкл. — Приду с колбасой. Вы любите копчёную или варёную?  
— Я люблю кровяную.  
— Какой вы извращенец, — промурлыкал Майкл.  
— Боже! Давай ты просто заткнёшься?  
Майкл впечатал в щёку Джеймса мокрый поцелуй и, как собака, боднул его носом. У Джеймса сбилось дыхание.  
— Пикап-мастер, блин!  
— Но вам же нравится.  
— С чего ты решил?  
— Это не я решил, — сказал Майкл и многозначительно указал взглядом на джинсы Джеймса, вздувшиеся в ширинке. — Это он.  
До Джеймса начало медленно доходить, что он попал, причём попал крупно. Рука Майкла дразняще скользнула по бедру, пробралась к ширинке и надавила на бугор на джинсах. Джеймс протестующе всхрапнул, но остался сидеть на месте. Он сам не мог понять, почему не отодвигается. Давно было пора настучать Майклу по башке.  
— Я тебя прошу, — процедил Джеймс. — Прям умоляю. Отойди от меня, пока я тебя не...  
Майкл улыбнулся с чисто юношеской легкомысленностью.  
— Вы меня что?  
Джеймс заметил, что часто и громко дышит.  
Внутренний критик активизировался и надоедливо шептал в том духе, что нельзя так пить и столько работать. Это же немыслимо... Прямо глупость какая-то. В лифте. С официантом. На леопардовой шубе.  
Почему-то шуба особенно смущала Джеймса.  
— Центр вызывает майора Тома, — сказал Майкл. — Пш, пшш, приём.  
Его пальцы ловко расстегнули ширинку. Джеймс дёрнулся, как ошпаренный.  
— Ты думаешь, это так делается?!  
— А как это делается?  
— Я тебя первый раз вижу!  
— Чисто технически — второй.  
— Я последний раз повторяю: отойди, пока я не озверел…  
Майкл неподдельно обиделся.  
— А чего я, по-вашему, добиваюсь?  
— Я не знаю! Нихрена я не знаю!  
Майкл перебил его быстрым и жадным мальчишеским поцелуем. Джеймс потерял дар речи. Спина стала деревянной. Кончик чужого языка влажно столкнулся с языком Джеймса. Какой-то толчок выбил дух из тела, и на миг Джеймсу показалось, что он парит под потолком и смотрит вниз. Оттуда, сверху, ему было отлично видно, как рука Майкла забралась к нему в джинсы и сжала пах в горсти.  
С опозданием он понял, что толчок был не метафорический. Это лифт поехал вниз.  
Чёрт!  
Лифт!  
Поехал!  
Вниз!  
Джеймс оттолкнул Майкла, вскочил на ноги и в ужасе прижался к стене лифта. Майкл тоже встал, подобрал с пола шубу и свои цацки. Губы у него блестели от слюны.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Пах Джеймса ныл и настойчиво требовал к себе внимания.  
— Вы бы прикрылись, — предложил Майкл.  
Джеймс побледнел и стащил пиджак с плеч. Он успел скомкать пиджак и придержать его у бёдер до того, как двери раскрылись.  
Лифтёр смотрел на них испуганно.  
— Извините, что так долго. Чёртов лифт ломается каждый день!  
— Ужасно, — посочувствовал Майкл. — Но не корите себя.  
Слова не вязались с обликом. Раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, Майкл выглядел очень довольным жизнью.  
— Надеюсь, у вас нет клаустрофобии? — заботливо спросил лифтёр.  
— Скоро появится, — прохрипел Джеймс. — Я чуть с ума не сошёл.  
— Ещё раз извините.  
Джеймс протиснулся мимо него и сердито зашагал по вестибюлю. Майкл шёл рядом. Они не разговаривали. Джеймс толкнул дверь под табличкой «Выход», и в лицо дунул освежающий и пронизывающий лондонский ветер, не щадящий никого на этом свете — ни актёров, ни официантов, ни даже шубу.  
Далась ему эта шуба!  
— Мистер МакЭвой, — позвал Майкл.  
Джеймс остановился и обернулся. Стояк очень мешал ему думать. Майкл выглядел слегка растерянным.  
— Я… — начал Майкл. — Я… в общем…  
Повисла тишина. Так ничего и не придумав, Майкл замолчал и теперь молча смотрел на Джеймса взглядом, которому позавидовала бы собачка Хатико из одноимённого фильма с Ричардом Гиром.  
Немая сцена трепала Джеймсу нервы секунд десять, затем он не выдержал и спросил:  
— Ручка ещё при тебе?  
Майкл вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов блокнот и две ручки.  
— Дай сюда.  
Майкл дал. Джеймс забрал ручку, зубами снял колпачок и поймал Майкла за руку.  
— Как твоя фамилия?  
— Э…. Фассбендер.  
— С двумя «эс» или с одной?  
— С двумя.  
Кивнув, Джеймс взял его за руку, закатал рукав шубы и обнажил кожу по локоть. Писать на коже было неудобно. Он неровно вывел цифру один и имя: «Майкл Фассбендер». Потом поставил автограф.  
— Это что? — спросил Майкл.  
— Мой список.  
От изумления Майкл приоткрыл рот.  
— Так и стой, — едко сказал Джеймс, собрался с духом и спросил: — Куда едем — к тебе или ко мне?

**Author's Note:**

> [Пост в блоге о леопардовой шубе Фассбендера](http://roksen.diary.ru/p209438895.htm)


End file.
